Changes sasuhina
by LostButFaithful
Summary: When Hinata is on a mission, memories come back and she reunites with an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:the characters are from naruto i DO NOT own naruto this is my first story/etc I hope u enjoy it this is fan-made and has NOTHING to do with the show thank u

I slowly walked down the same path you did. I know what it's like but the only difference is I survived. I never got the appreciation from father. neither have you from your father. I looked up into the cold, dark night and sighed. You used to be open. You always looked... Happy... Well with your brother. I didn't know who you were but i listed the number one fact about you.

1. you were an Uchia

Cold, dark, mysterious. I always feared you and hated being in the same room with you

but you tried to talk to me. I never hated you I just felt dead every time I saw you. You

are gone now. But I still feel this way... Not dead but... empty. Strange isn't it?

I still think he remembers me. I know it. I'm not scared of him any more.

This time I won't back out. Wait for the next chapter!!!! Be nice plz this is my first

try ~^_^~


	2. Chapter 2 Beggining

CHAPTER 2 Beginning

May 12,

I'm getting ready for the retrieval mission. I made breakfast for father and Neji. Father and I didn't talk much. .The strangest thing was when Neji Talked

to me. "Hinata-sama , be careful. Don't let your guard down." and he hugged me! It was so strange. He walked away like nothing happened.

"Hinata-chan, Are you ready?" Hinata looked up and saw Naruto looking at her. Oh no... Hinata thought she could feel her face redding.

"um... Yeah sure!" Hinata shut her eyes and shoved Naruto away. The strange thing was she saw Sasuke's face his dark, never ending eyes. "OW! Hinata..." Naruto groaned he walked back slowly then fell to the ground. "What up." Hinata looked up and saw Kiba walking with a grin on his face. After two years, Hinata realized she loved his smile it always brightened up her day. "Hi Kiba... I realized how strong Hinata can be..." Naruto

added sadly. "I- I apologize Naruto- I don't know why I did that... I-" "It's okay." Hinata looked to see Naruto's hand on her shoulder.

"H-Hey." Kiba interfered. " NO KIBA- It's not like that! I was just-" "Let go of me," Hinata said. "Hinata?"

Naruto said. "Please...Let g-go Naruto." "Ok."

Naruto said. "So, Where's Shino?" "I've been here the whole time..." Shino... Hinata thought.

He's almost as scary as Sasuke. The trio walked to get ready for the mission. "Naruto..."

Hinata put her hand on her shoulder and blushed.

NOTHING BELONGS TO ME THIS IS FANMADE AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Memories

"All right!" Anko yelled. We have one goal to reach Uchia Sasuke and bring him back to the village. Now the hokage picked all of the people who knew Uchia and ninga who are strong. Squad one, leader, Shikamaru. Squad two, leader, Sai. Squad three, leader Kurenai. And squad four, leader Shino. Now GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with a yell of excitement and fear. O_O

All the ningas ran off. "I'm on a team with Naruto." Hinata blushed. She thought of his face and felt...Rage. "Ah!" Hinata screamed. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto screamed as he went to see what was wrong. Shino and Kiba who were also in the team came to see what was wrong. When Naruto went to see what was the matter he saw Hinata's coat "Hinata...." Hinata looked at he coat it was stained with fresh blood. "I-It hurts," She could feel tears running down her pale face. "It feels as if my bodies been cut to pieces." " Should we stop?" Naruto asked. He looked disappointed. 'Naruto...' thought Hinata "I'm- I'm fine... Let's keep going... I-it's just a scratch."

May 20, 3:00 AM

We made our first stop. It was strange. I could feel my skin being ripped off. It was painful.

Hinata closed her journal. "I need to keep training." She ripped a piece of paper from her

journal and wrote the note.

Went to get water. I'll be back by the time you read this

With a sigh she stepped outside of the tent . I think I saw a stream on the way here. The

soothing breeze made her smile "ow." she looked at the cut. How did that happen? Hinata wondered.

.............................................*flashback*.....................................................................................

Ten year old Hinata Hyuga was staring down the stream. So......Peaceful Hinata thought.

She smiled as she watched the sun set. This is my secret place no one can find me all the pressure is off of my shoulders Hinata thought as she threw another pebble in the water. "Hinata-Sama." startled Hinata jumped up in fright. "It's just me" Out of his hiding spot came Sasuke Uchia.

"Sasuke-Sama, What do you w-want?" "You Don't need to be a spazz." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinata looked at the ground and sighed "I-if you're just here to mock m-me I'll just l-leave. Sorry to b-bother you." As Hinata got up to leave Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Hinata turned around to shove him away Sasuke said, " You need more confidence. You'll keep getting stepped on if you keep letting people tell you who you are ." Sasuke let go of her wrist. Before he could leave, Hinata said "S-sasuke

T-thank you." Sasuke just looked and slowly walked up to Hinata. 'What do you know the girl remembered my name' Sasuke kneeled down and patted her on the head.

NOTHING BELONGS TO ME

NOTHING BELONGS

TO ME THIS IS FANMADE and has nothing to do with the show


End file.
